A Rose By Any Other Name
by i-painted-the-roses-red
Summary: Harry is alone. The girl he wants, does not want him but however, wants an older Hufflepuff. Set in the summer before Harrys Fourth Year Harry finds love in the most unlikely place.


Description: Harry is alone. The girl he wants does not want him but however, wants an older Hufflepuff. Set in the summer before Harry's Fourth Year Harry finds love in the most unlikely place.

Pairings: wait and see who they are.

Rating: M for maybe might have lemon in future and maybe Mpreg in later chapters. Just for safety Precautions!

It was a warm sticky summer day in Surrey England. The temperature was at a record high, one hundred and twenty-five and counting. The people of England were slow and lackadaisical, as the temperature raised and the people slowly lowered themselves to settle in their houses to stay as cool as possible. The house windows were ajar and the sounds of the wild were cut short by the noise of fans and air conditioners in the windows of the houses of England.

Harry Potter, or sometimes more commonly referred to as the boy who lived in the Wizarding world, was under the staircase in his own little cupboard he had become accustomed to in his last ten or so years he spent in the house, in his boxers trying to stay cool. He was entering his fourth year of Hogwarts and though he had been upgraded to a better room in his aunt and uncle's house, but that was only until Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban last year. Even in the muggle world newscast of anything travels fast.

He looked at his watch, Noon, and he could not bear to put on any more clothes to go get an ice cold drink or even an ice sack to lie with. So he sat there in his sweat saturated underpants hoping to cool him down. Aunt Petunia did not like 'indecency' in her house. Harry always had to sit in her house with her twisted views of decency.

He looked at his watch again and saw twelve oh-one. This was getting ridiculous; Harry was not going to get dressed to satisfy his aunt. After all the animosity in the household was out of control, his aunt and uncle blamed him for his parents' death and how he was plopped on their doorstep. He could not stand most of his family, the only one he could stand was Dudley and that was only when he was high.

Last summer Harry got into weed to try to control his emotions about what was happening to him, the only ones that knew was a few people to whom he was close. He was crushing and his emotions were always haywire now a day. The only problem was...Hermione. She loved him, he loved Cho and Cho loved Cedric...but what Cho, Harry, or Hermione did not know was that Cedric loved Harry.

Harry looked at his watch again...twelve oh-two. It seemed like this heat wave would take its toll on Harry, he was going insane. It was never this hot, not that he could ever remember the temperature from when he was growing up. He could only remember the cooler times. Even at Hogwarts, the teachers knew what sixth and seventh year students did when it got this hot, especially when their teenage hormones were afoot, but they never paid any attention to that sort of thing.

The fifth years and younger kids did go swimming more than hook up. However Harry always went to the room of requirement which he found out about in second year when he was trying to escape the sound of the Basilisk. It worked, that room he found out was more to de desired than to hold items that young and old wizards and witches alike did not want anymore. He used it as tundra to escape and think and reflect.

The time was going by slowly, twelve oh-three. There was no way that the weather would cease. All of a sudden he heard Dudley complain about the heat. He thought that complaining would be the solution to whatever he wanted fixed.

"You better do something!" he shrieked at his parents.

"What would you like us to do Duddykins?" asked Petunia.

"I don't know...maybe a trip to the mall or maybe an air conditioner! Just something that would cool. Me. Down!" Dudley said sounding like Draco when he came face to face with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest.

The heat finally made his family loopy. Dudley was on his mother and fathers thoughts. Not to mention his and aunt and uncle were testier than the time Harry accidently let loose the snake in the reptile house they went to for Dudley's eleventh birthday party.

He needed out and he knew the perfect way. He needed a big distraction. He mustered the necessary humiliation to dress himself even if it was in just the bottom half of his jammers. He walked out into the kitchen and saw Aunt Petunia in a sundress and a portable fan around her neck; she looked as if she was thinking of something. As whether or not to go to either place.

Dudley the porker never got rid of his pig tail Hagrid had given him, and was trying to hide it in his swimmers. He could not achieve that goal unless his hands were always cupping the tail on his buttocks. Harry knew if he were to leave he would have to speak up, get them out of the house, he would never be allowed to go to the store or the mall with his family, he was always locked into his cupboard, but what the Dursleys did not know was that Harry knew how to unlock it. He had started to do that since he was about seven when the Dursleys started to become too cheap to pay for a babysitter.

"I think an air conditioner is a perfect idea, my under shorts are drenched with sweat...like if I were to wring them out I am sure they would fill the tub up half way."

"Look here you minger, you think you know best? Go run your gob elsewhere!" She said criticising Harry due to lack of shirt but not her 'Duddykins' for being dressed only a pair of swim trunks and not loose ones either. He always though he looked sexy in tight swimmers so he never bought new ones. He would have to soon, Uncle Vernon dressed in his usual business attire noticed that Dudley was about to explode right out of his swimmers.

"But I guess the heat is to extreme to not have one."

"Agreed Petunia, that boy is right it's too damn bloody hot! We have no fan and you are too bloody proud to let yourself the boys and myself in the house in anything less than nice attire! I'm sweating balls, we leave in an hour..." said Vernon.

Harry was excited at this, he knew he would be welcome at the Weasleys' house, but it was only polite to tell them ahead of time. That was their stipulation, always let them know when he was coming, he was always welcome, he had to let the family know...it was only fair for them.

Harry's family left and Harry was not forced to go in the under stairs cupboard. But rather left alone or just forgotten about. Harry went up and grabbed his broom and a duffle bag with his things for school and the rest of the summer, including a pair of Speedos, few pairs of shorts and a few shirts a pair of pants and his uniform for Hogwarts. He sent Hedwig to the Burrow ahead of him to get to the house before he arrived unannounced.

He got to the Burrow and saw that he would not be alone in joining the Weasleys'. Cho Chang was there visiting her boyfriend George Weasley. Harry knew the only reason Cho was with George and that was to make Cedric jealous. She also told Harry that she did not expect to be with George for more than a year and a half, that a year and a half would be good enough to make Cedric jealous (and that was two years ago). But it hadn't worked yet. However, Cho was always a persistent person; she said that she would keep at it until Cedric graduated. She just couldn't let George know that.

Cedric was there at the Burrow because his father was hospitalized at St. Mungos being treated for an odd transfiguration shiner from trying to transfigure himself to get information from within the death eaters' headquarters on the Dark Lord. His mother was taking care of his father's Ministry work. Cho was there just 'to be with George for the summer'.

On top of all those people, Hermione was also there for the summer, invited by the Weasleys'. Harry, come to find out, was also invited but he hadn't received any mail. Dobby was stealing it again. There was a reason and Dobby did not want Harry to know about. Or Dobby finally went crazy and started to eat students post, or was he only eating Harry's post?

What is with this elf and stealing my mail? He thought. He did this last year...does he really not want him to go to Hogwarts again? If this Elf had an explanation he had better start talking.

So since Harry never responded Cho was asked to stay. Cedric received an invitation after his father was taken to St Mungos and such. Because they were not expecting Harry they had no beds available, unless he wanted to share with someone. He wanted to share one with Cho, but she had already taken up a bed with George. Leaving the available beds was few and far between. People who were staying with the family were already doubling in beds, Cho was with George, Hermione was sharing with Ginny and Cedric got Bills old bed in the same room with Ron.

"Now Harry dear, you will have to share a bed, and since there are so many people here please be advised that there is no spare bed, you will have to share with someone." Molly said.

"Mrs. Weasley, that's fine, I can stay in the floor or even on the cou-" he started

"NO! There shall be no floor sleeping and no couch sleeping, in this house we sleep in beds. I do not care how matters like this are resolved in the muggle world but in the Wizarding world, and in this house in particular, we sleep in BEDS!" she shrieked.

The choice for bed mates was with Ron, Cedric or sleep on the floor. Molly being Molly said he had to... no matter how he protested that he was used to it. Molly did not want to hear it.

Sleeping with either of them would be awkward for different reasons. Which one to chose?

Authors Notes: So this story, or rather this chapter and the next one were written off an occurrence that happened in my life. My town experienced a heat wave that was not at the magnitude that this story has but it did get pretty hot out. I thought that the classic re-writing of the book with the classic change here and there and calling it a fan fic was not appropriate. I have twists and turns planned for the whole story and I will update my Little Mermaid story soon. I thought and I will write.

So when did Harry get hooked on weed? Simple I will probably cover this but it happened after he fought the basilisk in the chamber of secrets (post traumatic stress) and this part is crucial to the story in later chapters. If my slang is a bit off and you know UK slang please let me know what I meant to put!

~Swimmers: Swim trunks

~Jammers: Pyjamas

~Minger: Filthy minded person

~Post: Mail

~Shiner: black eye (but in this case it is 'proof of a horrible accident')

~Gob: mouth

PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE FOR MY CROSSOVER FIC! It'll be up until the three fics I am working up are done. Or at least this one and the little mermaid one. So please get your votes in.

Please Review, subscribe, and tell others to come read my stuff! Always looking for people to give me suggestions on story chapters or future stories!


End file.
